Dragonborn Origins, a Skyrim Tale
by Reviewthis18
Summary: This is the story of a Nord named Siglak and all the things that led up to his adventures in Skyrim. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean. Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams." So many times I have heard a bard sing this tune in praise for Ulfric Stormcloak and it has always been these words that have truly given voice to my fight. Many believe that the push for Skyrim's freedom started when Ulfric killed High King Torygg and declared himself king, but I believe that it started long before that.

The year was 4E 171 and Emperor Titus Mede II rejected the Aldmeri Dominion's ultimatum, war followed. To many families in Skyrim the war seemed far away, but not to my father and brother. My father was a seasoned veteran of the Imperial Legion and my brother was a fresh new recruit. They were to serve with Ulfric Stormcloak who was not yet a Jarl but a man who understood war and battle well enough. So my father and brother left our small farm while I, who was five at the time, stayed behind with my mother to look after my infant sister Veroth. Three years later a man came to our door and spoke with our mother. My father and brother had been captured by the Thalmor Elves; it was the first time that I had heard their name, but not the last. Only one year later Ulfric himself came to our door to tell us that both my brother and father died in a Thalmor prison. My sister and I cried with our mother though she tried so hard to hold back her tears so she could stay strong of us. Life got harder after that, without my father's legion wages and no one but my mother and I to tend to our crops and with my lack of any business skill money became a problem when those who bought the crops cheated me. Things got even worse when my mother got bitten by a skeever, Ataxia followed. We had no money for medicine so she died that same year with tears in her eyes just thinking about how Veroth and I would survive. That was the last straw before we sold the farm to a rich Imperial man who had just come to Skyrim. With nowhere else to go I rented a small room in the nearby town of Whiterun and decided to go from there. The gold from selling our farm would not last long so I began to look for work but not many people were willing to hire an eleven year old boy who they didn't know. One woman however was different; a new shop was opening, War Maidens it was called. The owner, Adrianne Avenicci gave me a job sweeping the floor and carrying crates; the pay was not much but I was only sweeping and besides that it was enough to pay for what I needed.

4E 180 was a good year, I was fourteen when I heard that Hammerfell had gained its freedom from the Thalmor. At this age all I really knew about the Thalmor was that they were hated by the Empire, they had killed my father and brother and they hunted Talos worshipers. I was careful not to mention that I was one of those worshipers. But the fact that the Redgaurds had beaten them was great news. It was in that same year that Adrianne told me that I would be her apprentice; learning to make things out of iron was hard work, but I actually liked it quite a bit. The feeling that I was making something with my own two hands was so rewarding along with the feeling that I was a blacksmith, I had purpose. Adrianne would carefully inspect everything that I made and gave it an approving nod; it was the closest thing to a smile that she ever showed, most days her face looked as hard as the anvil that she worked at.

That same year I met a girl named Lydia; she was a quiet girl but not a shy one, rather she stood and spoke with purpose or else had little to say. We met when her father and she came to place an order for a few swords; it was a great honor to have the Captain of the Guard come to our shop rather than to Euroland Greymane. "A bit young to be working the forge?" he asked with a smile. "It's never too soon to learn I guess, that's why I've brought my daughter along." He turned to her now, "Someday Lydia you'll be the Captain of the Guard but first you'll need to run small errands like this. So blacksmith, we need them as soon as possible so get started." Over the next few days Adrianne and I were busy making lots of swords.

When they were done I was sent to the guard's barracks to deliver them, and it was Lydia who came to the door. "Follow me," she said. I walked through the barracks and into the armory "just place them here blacksmith." I did as I was told but as I turned to leave, Lydia took up one of the swords and began to strike at a practice dummy. It was really quite amazing how fluently she moved from stroke to stroke of the blade, but that was not surprising considering her father was in charge of the guards.

"Dose something interest you blacksmith" Lydia said without stopping her attacks on the dummy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I was starring." I apologized quickly. "I was just admiring your form, you have great skill with a blade."

She nodded and cracked a small grin. "This is a fine sword," She said examining the blade, "You have great skill at your craft as well."

"I should hope so, it's all I know." I replied giving a slight chuckle."

Lydia handed me another sword. "It's all you know?" I nodded taking the sword. "Nothing of the sword?" I shook my head. "Perhaps you could learn for the right price."

"I have too little coin to spend on training."

"Perhaps you can pay me in another way then, I've always wanted a steel sword."

"I don't know anything about forging steel yet," I replied.

"Well when you learn then you know where to find me." That was a good point to leave at, I had already been there too long and was afraid that Adrianne would be upset.

I returned to the fore to find that she was not angry with me, rather she was pleased that the order was finished. So pleased in fact that she began to tech me about working with steel. There was something different about steel, it had a different shine and a beautiful feeling to it. When I returned to the Inn my sister was sitting by the fire listening to a bard sing the deeds of some Companion. She was at the age where many children wanted to join them for the glory and adventure, most grow out of it but she didn't. Every night she listened to the tales and often I could find her by the old Gilder green tree staring up at Jorvaskar. Once she asked me to come with her to see one of the Companions come back from an adventure. That was the first time I had ever seen Kodlak Whitemane, and although I didn't admire the Companions the way Veroth did I was still awestruck by this man. I was not sure by what, but something about him seemed magnificent and it was not just his deeds. He seemed aware of me watching him, but he just walked on. It was a few days later when I saw him again; he came to the forge and asked me to make him the finest sword that I could. I got to work immediately, but Kodlak just watched me as I worked.

When I finished he took the sword and gave it a few swings then nodded approvingly. "This is fine work for such a young boy, yet you are an apprentice here. As it turns out, our smith is looking for an apprentice of his own. I think that someone with your skill would benefit greatly from training with Eorlund."

I had heard Adrianna talk about him from time to time; supposedly he was the best smith in Skyrim, and now here was an offer to learn from him. Still, I had to think about my current master. "Thank you, but my master gave me work when I would have starved to death, and she gave me purpose when I had none. I will need time to think about it." Kodlak only nodded and walked off. I thought about it up until I had to go home, but before I left I had to tell Adrianna. "Master Avenicci, may I speak with you?" She nodded and I told her about Kodlak's offer, the whole time she wore the same expressionless frown she always did.

"Eorlund Grey-Mane is a fine smith," she said "and you would learn much from him, but be aware that most of his metal goes to the Companions so there will be less gold for you and your sister. Also I always benefit from your help here and I would hate to lose that. I won't tell you not to go, but just make sure you know what you're doing."

That just made my decision easier, it was true that Eorlund was a fine smith, but so was Adrianne and that was enough for me. I told Kodlak that I was going to keep working for Adrianna but I thanked him for the offer. I told Veroth about it and to say she was upset is not enough; she never forgave me for that, but neither would I when ten years later the Great Sweep happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

4E 190 Times were getting harder, news of Thalmor justiciars hunting down Talos worshipers was everywhere. At first it was only a few of the more active worshipers in far off places in Tamreil and so I felt safe hiding my faith, but then there was talk of farmers outside Whiterun being taken. Worse than that though were the offers of rewards to any who helped reveal a Talos worshiper. The terror of it was starting to affect my sister and I, we both talked to as few people as possible and when we did, we watched our words carefully.

For a little while I thought the Thalmor would stay outside of the cities and for a it did make me feel a bit better as it seemed to be true. The day came though that an odd order was placed at the forge, lots of chains and shackles. I made them yes, but with every blow of my hammer I could feel them tighten around me.

That night after the town was asleep I went to the Shrine of Talos as I did sometimes to pray. "Oh Lord Talos, protector of man, protector of Skyrim, hear my prayer. Soon Elves will come to take your followers away, I pray for strength and your protection for my sister and I." That's when I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around to see a young man about my age. Idolaf Battle-Born had often come to the forge; in fact he owned the second steel sword I had ever made. Seeing him here though was bad, no doubt he had seen me and heard me praying, but what was worse is that he was an Imperial lapdog just like his father.

"With so many Talos worshipers being found," he said with a sly grin "and such a reward for those who find them, I'll bet I'd get a good bit of gold for you." He looked at me now like a wolf looks at a fresh kill.

"Idolaf," I said try to keep my voice firm, but it sounded more like a desperate plea, "if you have any honor then I beg you, forget this."

"I'm sorry Siglak, but you had a chance to forsake the false god. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." I only had a belt knife but I still began to draw it, passing guards made me stop though. If I killed him then I would be locked up and there would still be a chance that the Thalmor would find Veroth and I. We needed to get out of the city tonight.

Running back to the inn I woke Veroth and told her what had happened, her face went white. I told her the only thing we could do was leave and go north. We gathered up our belongings and started for the gate, but the gate was where my plan failed. Into the city marched the Thalmor Justiciars clad in black cloaks or golden colored Elven armor. We were too late, they had arrived and when we tried to leave the guards told us that no one was permitted to leave the city until official orders from the Jarl were given.

All hope was gone now, soon the Justiciars would take us to the Nine knew where. A few days pas though and no one was taken, but every day more Justiciars came into the city. It wasn't until the eve of the Midyear Celebration that they finally struck. I came home from the forge when I saw my sister in chains standing in front of the inn. I reached for my belt knife but before my hand was even on the hilt I felt a blow hit me in the back of the head, then there was nothing.

When I finally came to I felt shackles around my wrists, the same ones that I had made. The dim light of torches revealed that I was in a cell, and the yellow clad guards indicated that it was in Whiterun. "Veroth," I shouted but no one answered "Veroth!"

"They took everyone in her cell an hour ago, or at least it feels like it's been an hour." A familiar voice said. I turned to see Crofta, the captain of the guard, standing there wearing chains like me. "They'll probably come for us next, the Thalmor are systematic like that."

"You're here, but why?" I asked.

"When they were rounding up Talos worshipers my name came up, it was never really a secret though." He looked at the ground with a sad look, "I can only thank the Nine that I could hide Lydia from all of this." Guards opened our cell door and began dragging us to our feet. "Looks like it's our turn for whatever happens."

We were escorted into the blinding sunlight and led before the statue of Talos where a Thalmor woman spoke. "You are all here for the same reason; each of you worships this false god. Tiber Septim was no god, this was just a lie created to make man feel superior to all other races. This false sense of superiority is why the Great War started, but through the fighting we have come to realize that without Talos the races can better accept one another. You however would cling to this self-righteous man's legend; this threatens the very balance of unity in Tamriel, therefore you must be removed from civilization so that you cannot cause harm to those around you. Take them away."

As we were led away I looked up at Dragon's Reach and Saw Jarl Balgruuf, despite the pleas for help that came from the crowd he just stood there. It was the first time that I thought about it, how the leaders we thought we could trust had truly abandoned us.

Things got worse still as we were dragged north west. Some of those who were taken captive were too young or too old to make the trek. I still remember one old man collapsing from exhaustion, but we didn't stop to wait for him. A Thalmor guard unshackled him, slit his throat and began to walk as if nothing had happened, leaving the body to rot. That was what happened to any who could not walk any further, even the children died in such a manner. The guards did not care as long as we kept moving. We even marched through the night, but when the sun came up we had finally come to our destination. Of all the ships in the Solitude harbor, only one flew the Thalmor flag. They loaded us onto this ship where quarters were tight, the air smelled fowl, and we had to share space with animals being transported.

"Where are they taking us?" I asked Crofta.

"Rumor has it that there's a prison on some miserable and uncharted spit of land in the Topal Bay; prisoners go in alive but come out dead if they come out at all. They say it's the most guarded place in Tamriel and no one can escape it, supposedly it's a place where men go mad, and it's like walking through the Gates of Oblivion. If I was a Thalmor—and thank Talos I'm not—I would take us there." Those words filled my nightmares for the whole voyage which was too long for all of us to survive. Food supplies ran low and even with the little we were fed they still couldn't feed us all. They started with the people on death's door, and then they moved on to the weakest looking. Every time they took someone I thought of Veroth and wondered where she was, or if they had already thrown her overboard.

Time lost meaning during the voyage, the only light we saw was from torches that guards carried when giving us food and water. It could have been months for all I knew, but one day the Thalmor started dragging us above deck and although it was not all of the things that Crofta said it would be, it was still like walking into Oblivion.

Fist we were herded like cattle into a large building where we each received a mark by our left eyes. It was to mark us as prisoners if we ever escaped though no other humans would ever recognize these marks. From there we were striped of anything that we still had after the journey. Once we had been marked we were taken across a long drawbridge that went over a large spiked pit, and on both sides stood a guard tower where archers stood ready to kill anyone who tried to run. On the other side of the bridge were the largest gates that I had ever seen. The gates opened to reveal a massive complex of cells which stood three stories high.

In the open area at the center of this prison we were lined up to wait for a black clad Justiciar to appear. "My name is Rulindil and inside these walls my word is law. Any disobedience will be punished severely. You are Talos Worshipers, not fit to live in societies of any race, not fit to live by your own laws, not fit to live at all. The fact that I allow you to live is not an act of mercy however, it is so that you can be cleansed and shown your proper place in the world. Every day before the sun rises, five of you will be selected while the rest of you will be taken to the mines where you will stay until the sun sets. The five who were selected however will be escorted to the purification center to be cleansed of their unholy beliefs. Now, time to be escorted to your cells." Mine was only a little taller than I was and there was nothing but a bucket that smelled putrid. The cell was hardly wide enough for me to sit down in, and even then I had to tuck in my knees. The walls were hardly solid in most places, iron bars filled in these great holes.

"New arrival eh?" I turned my head to see there in the cell next to mine was the most wretched man I had ever seen. His hair was thinning so much it might as well have been gone; his teeth that grinned at me were crooked and yellow. But the features that stood out most were the scars that covered his entire body. I realized I was staring and tried to apologize be he waved it away. "Most newcomers stare at my scars in fear, and it only gets worse when they think about where they came from." Where they came from, I had a few guesses and they turned my stomach. "Most of the people here have scars, but I have this many for a good reason." He directed his gaze at a passing guard patrol, "Ten years of torture and they still haven't 'cleansed' me. Sorry, I often forget that new arrivals aren't use to this yet. On a different note though my name is Acilius Bolar, but you can call me Scar, everyone does." It was odd to see an Imperial man here, I had always thought that all the Talos worshipers taken would be Nords that were scattered throughout Tamriel.

"I'm Siglak," I said trying to be polite.

"Well Siglak, may the blessings of Talos be upon you. Oh don't be so surprised, I'm still a priest of Talos no matter what they do to me. Life was better then, what was it like for you?"

"Well I had to work hard to support my sister and myself, but I still loved being a blacksmith." By comparison those days when I worked most days and trained with Lydia on all the other days seemed perfect, at least then I got paid for my work and didn't sleep in a cage.

"Oh a smith then, that would explain the broad shoulders you have. You should tell the guards that tomorrow, it might keep you out of the mines if you're good enough." The next day I took his advice and sure enough I was kept out of the mines so that I could forge steel weapons for the Thalmor, in an odd way it felt good to be doing something so familiar, until I thought about where these weapons would go. Every night I found myself wondering how many Thalmor I had armed, somehow the Thalmor managed to ruin the only thing that still gave me purpose.

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Please read and review, I like hearing what you think =)**


	3. Chapter 3

4E 191 A few months after being dragged to camp Purge I was selected. I woke up to the sound of the guards opening my door followed by a bag being pulled over my head. I was lead around for a few minutes before I was forced to my knees and the bag was removed only to reveal four others kneeling there with me, one of them was Scar.

"Blacksmith, listen to me carefully," Scar whispered, "don't break, no matter what they do don't give in." His voice was a sharp warning.

"Today you begin your journey to purification." Rulindil's voice sounded. "From here you will be set free from your unholy beliefs. From here you will be made acceptable in the eyes of the Divines." He looked at Scar with disgust and he grimaced slightly. "Some of you may think you can resist the change, but I promise you that each of you will be cleansed, it is only a matter of method and time. Just remember this, pain awaits those who will not be cleansed. Who better to prove this point that the one who calls himself Scar?"

Two large guards seized Scar and brought him forward with little effort. Scar did not resist, nor did he shake with fear as some of the others did. He just held his head high and took bold steps toward the whipping post. Once he was tied to it the lashings started, his back began to bleed, yet through it all Scar kept an iron hard stare pointed at Rulindil.

"Enough!" Rulindil said after the guard began tired out, "Today you might not have been broken, but we have time. Don't forget, you're here forever. Next up is the blacksmith." I was led to the post as Scar was dragged back in line, and once I was tied in the lashings started. Each blow stung more than the one before it, all I could do was grit my teeth and try not to scream in pain. Blood had already soaked my back when I was untied and led to kneel next to Scar.

"You didn't break blacksmith," He chuckled painfully "Guess you're not some soft milk drinker after all." I couldn't help but smile, because in an odd sort of way I felt that I had made a friend at the whipping post.

When the last one man was whipped Rulindil began to pace back and forth in front of us. "These horrors you have faced today are but a taste of what awaits those who cling to the false god, but this does not have to be your fate. Here you can renounce your unholy worship and be set free from this terror. I offer you an escape from suffering." As he passed Scar spat at him, it was met with Rulindil's boot. "Refuse my offer and you will find more pain. Now who will accept?" One man raised his hand, "Good, you may go back to your cell." The guards led him away and the whole time Scar looked at him with contempt. "For the rest of you, well we'll just have to try harder."

I was taken first this time and the lashings continued until I lost conciseness. It was dark when I woke up and I felt like I could barely move without painful jolts running through my body. I could just make out Scar in the next cell over, he didn't move either. It wasn't long before I passed out again. The next morning I was still so sore, but I was still told to drag myself to the forge. So I just grit my teeth and began to work. It was still better than the whippings, but there was more whipping to come, and it didn't stop there. When it became apparent that being lashed was not effective enough they resorted to different means of torture. They burned my skin with hot metal, stretched my limbs until they felt ready to come off, cut my skin here and there, hung me upside down as blood rushed to my head, and did many other things that I would not have thought of. In an odd sort of way, Scar helped; I remembered how he looked at the men who had given up and broken down. I didn't want to disappoint him, how strange it was that this man was what gave me strength. _If Scar will not break,_ I thought, _then neither will I. _

Days passed and I didn't break, but this just caused Rulindil to change his tactics. I still submitted to regular torture, but the elves tried something new. At the forge I was loading crates full of weapons to be taken to the docks when I saw her. There Veroth stood,it was like an odd dream to me, just like the kind I had often had of late; memories of working the forge at home, or finding Veroth standing and starring up atJorvaskar. But this was no dream, here was my sister who I had thought was gone forever.

Words were hard to come by, what could I say? She did the talking though, "So even here you're a blacksmith Siglak. I'm just here to help take these crates to the docks." We spent the rest of the day talking and moving the crates; I learned that Veroth was working as Rulindil's personal servant and messenger, therefore he had to know that she was my sister.

At first I didn't understand why they would do something like that, until one day Veroth came to the forge covered in bruises. "What happened?" I asked her.

"A filthy Thalmor pig put a hand on me so I put a fist on him. This was his reaction."

"Veroth you can't strike back like that, it will only cause you more pain."

"And what of you Siglak? Have you yielded yet?"

"I didn't tell you to yield, I told you not to hit them back. Refusing to yield makes you a nuisance to then, actually hitting them makes you dangerous. If you appear too dangerous then they will kill you."

"Maybe it would be better if they did." I looked at her in horror. "What other choice do I have? I'm not a child anymore and I see how those Thalmor pigs look at me. Death would be better than, than," I didn't make her continue, I could not let that happen. Perhaps Scar would know what to do.

I asked Scar about it and sure enough he had experienced the same thing. "I was once one of four children," he told me "But as the Thalmor failed to 'cleanse' me by pure torture they were forced to resort to other means. In short Blacksmith, I watched as my brothers were tortured and eventually killed. Through it all though they begged me not to forsake Talos as they had not done, how could I have refused them that?"

"Why doesn't Rulindil just kill us?" I asked "If they can't break us then why does he keep us alive?"

Scar gave a bitter chuckle, "There are two reasons for that; first is the fact that killing us would prove that Rulindil was unsuccessful at cleansing us. He will kill a few to try to break the tougher prisoners, but for people like you and I he feels he needs to succeed or he is a failure as a torture master. The second reason is that death would just be a relief for me, and I do long for it. I'm old Blacksmith, someday soon I'll rejoin my brothers in Sovngarde, the only reason I still live is to spit at Rulindil and refuse to yield to him. The question is though; can you watch your sister die? My brothers decided that they would rather die than see me bend to a Thalmor, but will your sister say the same?" I thought on it a moment, perhaps she would, but then I wouldn't want her to die because of me. I shook my head and Scar frowned. "Well then you have two options, you could forsake Talos," He gave a scowl at that "Or you could attempt to escape."

"Impossible," I said "I've seen how they secure this prison, to try could get Veroth and I killed. Even if we did get out of here we're surrounded by sea, then if we somehow make it to the shore of Black Marsh or Elsweyr then we have to try to outrun the Thalmor that will no doubt be hunting us."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that you won't be going to Black Marsh or Elsweyr then. Cyrodiil is where you need to be, at the mouth of the river that runs deep into the empire there are lots of smugglers who would be happy to take two paying customers without asking questions."

"Okay fine, Cyrodiil then; it still won't work if we can't get out of our cells or get to land. Not to mention finding Veroth's cell."

"Well that should be easy enough, when you two are loading the ships you just won't leave the ship. Most of those ships go anywhere that they can find trade, and there is no greater place for trade than the Imperial City. You two will need to jump ship the first time it makes port, from there you can find a smuggler who will take you out of Thalmor reach; I recommend Hammerfell, they hate the Thalmor too much to turn you over to them." I ran the idea through my mind, it was risky but I didn't have much of a choice.

"Thank you Scar, it may just work." He gave a chuckle and nodded, "I'll never forget this, if this works, I owe you more than I could ever repay." Through the bars we shook hands.

"Just remember, you'll need some gold. How you get that is up to you, but bear in mind that the ship you leave here on should have a few valuables that won't be noticed until after you're gone. And here, take this." He closed my hand around a small amulet, "Don't wear it in public, and don't let anyone see it until you know you're free of the Thalmor." I opened my hand and looked at a Talos amulet. To Scar this must have been worth all the gold in Tamriel. A respectful nod was all that I could give, and it seemed to be enough. On the day that Veroth and I had agreed to leave he told me that the next time we met it would be in Sovngarde.

As we were loading the ship, we slipped down to the cargo area, it was filled with crates, and it was cramped, humid, and hot. For the next few days we sailed toward Cyrodiil, and as they began to unload Veroth and I hid in two crated that were filled with vegetables until we ate them on the voyage here. From inside we could hear the sailors grumbling about how heavy the crates were, but they said nothing to suspect that we were inside. We emerged into some shop that was closed for the night. Quietly I moved through the shop taking a few small items of some value, I also found a small coin purse. With the coins we bought some cloths so we didn't look like escaped prisoners and some food for what was likely to be a long journey. When we acquired the gold we needed we found a man who agreed to give us passage to Black Marsh for a bit of gold and some help working aboard the ship.

Scar's Plan was working so far, from Black Marsh we went to Morrowind. That was where we met an argonian named Jaree-Ra. His sister and he agreed to take us to High Rock for more gold than the last two smugglers combined. What I failed to realize though was that Jaree-Ra was not a smuggler; in fact he was the leader of the infamous Blackband Marauders.

After a month I realized that we weren't going to High Rock, this was the point where Jaree-Ra tied us up and told us that he had recognized the marks on our faces and expected that he would be paid handsomely for bringing us back. Terror gripped me and desperation set in. I was getting used to a lack of whipping and other torture, and now we were going back to all of that and more. I could only imagine the fury that Rulindil would unleash on us when we were returned; I had always known the risks of our escape and the consequences if we were caught, but now the idea of returning seemed unbearable. The whole way back I imagined what they would do to us, but even in my wildest nightmares I didn't think about what actually happened.

**Hey guys, thank you for reading so far. Please continue to read and review.**


End file.
